erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Dark Maj
I originally had a concept for a form of Maj energy that, after being tampered with, became dark and twisted. might need to check on that It would be used by un/dead sorccerers or evil magicians. - User:Pschycron Comments Firstly; this should be on the debate forum instead of having it's own. Secondly; Maj can be used in a bad way, the maj energy is to be manipulated and the god of it is neutral in affairs, so it can be used for "bad" or "Evil" uses anyway. Avetzan1 (talk) 20:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Avet. Magic itself isn't evil. It's just a power like electricity or wind. For example, if someone was burning down a village with fire would you call that fire evil? No. You would call the man controlling the fire evil. Same with magic. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 20:08, October 18, 2012 (UTC) 'Dark' is a magic attribute like fire, wind, eart, water and light. Everything like necromancy and other magic that can be considered evil and used in the practices of the dark arts are a Darkness attribute. Of course we could still make a new concept around it Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 13:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Dark" may be an attribute, but I don't really think it should make the concept of "evil" around it. Necromancy among other "Dark" magics can be used good-willingly, it's just that they are easier to corrupt the user because of the magic involved. For example, dead corpses could be raised to defend places, and not all of the undead are even "evil". Even the nation of the undead only have a few truly evil people in, and the same goes for the Necromancers. Avetzan1 (talk) 14:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sorry, I used the term evil because more than 70% of Erudite's inhabitants would be freaked out by seeing a necromancer :P It's just that I don't think that people would think necromancy could be considered good or neutral, most of them would view it as an evil art... "Abandon the search for Truth; settle for a good fantasy" -Horakoeri 14:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) @ Hora, just because most people view it as evil doesn't mean it is. Like people back in ancient times in Ancient Greece before Asclepius thought running water would be harmful to you and make your disease worse, something which today we know to be false. Also, have you looked at the magic page recently? The magic attributes are gone. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 14:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) A straight, yes or no answer would be appreciated! ~~ Conclusions No, is the final conclusion, as Maj is not "light" or "dark" in this way, only the people who use it in such a way are. Avetzan1 (talk) 16:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Denied pitches